marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Colleen Wing/Gallery
A gallery of images of Colleen Wing. ''Iron Fist Screenshots Season One Episode 1.01: Snow Gives Way ColleenWing-FirstScene.jpg Rand-Wing-IF101-000.png Coleen Wing.jpg Colleen Dojo.jpg RandAskingForWingsHelp.jpg RandThreatenedWithStick.jpg [[Shadow Hawk Takes Flight|Episode 1.02: ''Shadow Hawk Takes Flight]] IF102 - 456877.png IF102 - 332147.png Colleen arrives.jpeg IF102 - 0124587.png IF102-004.jpg IF102-4478965.png Colleen vs Thug.PNG Colleen Wing 102.png [[Rolling Thunder Cannon Punch|Episode 1.03: Rolling Thunder Cannon Punch]] Attack on dojo.png Wing receiving money.png Rand vs Wing.jpg Iron Fist.jpg IF103 Ring01.png DRandMeditatingInTheMorning-Dojo.png DRandSpeakingAboutRentToCWing.png DRandApologizesToCWingForBeingStrict.png [[Eight Diagram Dragon Palm|Episode 1.04: Eight Diagram Dragon Palm]] Wing enters the ring.PNG Colleen Fight Preperation.PNG Colleen opponent.PNG Colleen Fight.jpeg ColleenWing-CageFighting.jpeg Ring Colleen Wing.PNG RandHelpingOutColleen.png DRandEntersTheDojoWithJMeachum.png DRandLookingForTheGoldenSandsOnThePhone.png [[Under Leaf Pluck Lotus|Episode 1.05: Under Leaf Pluck Lotus]] DRand-OfferingTakeoutInTheDojo.png DRand-CWing-TalkingAboutDating-InDojo.png DRandCWingCTempleAcceptTheOfferOfEating.png Wing, Claire and Rand dine together.jpg DRand-AskingForPrivacy.png DRand-CWingTalkingAboutThePier.png DRandCWingArrivedToTheRedHookPier.png Under Leaf Pluck Lotus.jpg DRand-CWing-OnTopOfContainer.png DRandListensToBernivigAboutWhatThehandWants.png DRand-ExplainsThatHeWillTakeCareOfHand.png [[Immortal Emerges from Cave|Episode 1.06: Immortal Emerges from Cave]] DRand-CWing-CTemple-InTheCounter.png DRand-TellingCWingAboutTheChallenge.png DRand-DemandHeWillDoTheChallenge.png DRand-TrainingForTheChallenge-Dojo.png DRand-TellingCWingHeWillSurviveTheChallenge.png IF106 BerginivKidnapping.png [[Felling Tree with Roots|Episodes 1.07: Felling Tree with Roots]] IF107-DRand-CWing-Fixing-a-Wound.png IF107-DRandTalkingAboutTheChallengeToCWing.png DRandReceiving-a-TextMessage.png DRandTalesTheStoryOfTheFistTowardCWing.png DRandAffirmsCWingToKeepOnFighting.png Tattoo touch.PNG Colleen and Danny.PNG DRand-CWing-WakingUpTogether-InDojo.png Bakuto-FirstScene.jpg DRandTellsCWingAboutWhereToSaveBerniveg.png DRand-CWing-EnterTheGoldenSands.png DRand-CWing-FoundBernivigInAWarehouse.png [[The Blessing of Many Fractures|Episodes 1.08: The Blessing of Many Fractures]] DRandDeclaringToGoToChina.png Wing not amused.PNG DRandFreaksOutWithCWing-PlaneCollision.png DRand&CwingSittingNextToEachOther-InChina.png IF108-DRandPlansToSneakTowardTheWarehouse.png The Blessing of Many Fractures.png Iron Fist Coleen Wing Claire Temple.jpg DRandFindingHeroinLabInsideTheWarehouse.png IF108-DRand&CWingPlanToSplitUp.png Colleen vs 9 Spiders 1.PNG Colleen vs 9 Spiders 2.PNG DRandThreatensMGao-ForHisParents.png IF108-DRand-ListensToMGao.png Rand's Big Battle.PNG Rand vs Axe.PNG Rand vs Hand.PNG [[The Mistress of All Agonies|Episodes 1.09: The Mistress of All Agonies]] DannyColleenClaireGaoINDOJO.jpg Gao and Wing 09.png DRandFindsCWingSick-InDojo.png DRand-CWing-CTemple-LyingOnTheMat.png DRandTalkingToPoisonedCWing.png BakutoComfortsColleen.png Chi Healing 1.png Chi Healing 2.png Chi Healing 3.png DRandHappilyNoticesCWingSurvivingThePoison.png [[Black Tiger Steals Heart|Episode 1.10: Black Tiger Steals Heart]] DRand-CWing-LyingInBed.png IF Screenshot 2.jpg BakutoWing-WelcomingRand.png BakutoDannytraing.jpg DRand-CWing-ArgueingAboutTheHand.png DRandQuestioningCWingAboutHand.png DRandLeavesCWingFromArguement.png DannyRandMeditatingOnBed.jpg Iron Fist Colleen.jpg [[Lead Horse Back to Stable|Episode 1.11: Lead Horse Back to Stable]] Wing-and-Bakuto.png Kidnapping of Colleen Wing.png IF111 WingAndTemple01.png IF111 WingAndRand01.png IF111 MaryBrianWing01.png DRandHoldingCWingFromAttacking.png DRandTellingCWingToNotKillHer.png [[Bar the Big Boss|Episode 1.12: Bar the Big Boss]] DRandHoldingCWing-AfterTrauma.png DRand-TellingDavosToNotAttackCWing.png DavosArguesWithColleen.png IF112-DRandCWing-ListeningToDavos.png DRandComfortsCWing-AfterTrauma.png Bar the Big Boss - Wing and Bakuto.jpg Bar the Big Boss - Wing.png Rain Fight.PNG Bakuto-vs-Colleen-SwordFightInTheRain.jpg Bar the Big Boss.png DRandReactsToDavosMurderingBakuto.png RandAndDavos.PNG DRandListensThePhone-Car-CWing.png DRand&CWing-HangingOut-OutsideTheDojo.png DRand&CWing-Kissing-OutsideTheDojo.png Bar the Big Boss - Wing and Rand training.PNG Rand and Wing on the run.PNG [[Dragon Plays with Fire|Episode 1.13: Dragon Plays with Fire]] DannyColleenHidingBehindTree.jpg RWHT Episode 13.png DRand&CWing-GoBackToHandCompound.png DRand-CWing-VideoCam-MGao.png DRandDeclaresToKillHMeachum.png DannyTalkingAboutParents DPWF.jpg DRandGivingA-BagOfMoneyToCTemple.png IFSE13-ColleenGettingCaught.png Tumblr op0ylwysYK1uyv2fbo1 1280.png Tumblr op0ylwysYK1uyv2fbo2 1280.png DRandHeadedBackToDojo-SeeingCWing-InSuit.png DRand-CWing-StandingInDojo-K'Lun-Lun.jpg DRandHuggingCWing-GoingToK'un-Lun.png DannyColleenbloodDPWF1.jpg DannyColleenbloodDPWF2.jpg DisappearedK'unLun Gate.png I Should Have Been Here.png DRandSummoningChi-Himalayas.png Season Two [[The Fury of Iron Fist|Episode 2.01: The Fury of Iron Fist]] Dinner Danny and Colleen.jpg Marvel’s_IF_S2_Trailer2_12.png Marvel’s_IF_S2_Trailer2_13.png Rand in Restaurant.jpg IronFistSeason2-FirstImages2.jpg IF S2 E1 Colleen Wing 9.jpg IF S2 E1 Colleen Wing 8.jpg IF S2 E1 Colleen Wing 7.jpg IF S2 E1 Colleen Wing 6.jpg IF S2 E1 Colleen Wing 5.jpg IF S2 E1 Colleen WIng 4.jpg IF S2 E1 Colleen Wing 3.jpg IF S2 E1 Colleen Wing 2.jpg IF S2 E1 Colleen Wing 1.jpg IF S2 E1 Colleen Wing.jpg IF S2 E1 Colleen Danny 8.jpg IF S2 E1 Colleen Danny 7.jpg IF S2 E1 Colleen Danny 6.jpg IF S2 E1 Colleen Danny 5.jpg IF S2 E1 Colleen Danny 4.jpg IF S2 E1 Colleen Danny 3.jpg IF S2 E1 Colleen Danny 2.jpg IF S2 E1 Colleen Danny 1.jpg IF S2 E1 Colleen Danny.jpg [[The City's Not for Burning|Episode 2.02: The City's Not for Burning]] Danny Colleen Mary.jpg RandWing-RedLighting-IFS2.jpg IF S2 E2 Colleen Wing 9.jpg IF S2 E2 Colleen Wing 8.jpg IF S2 E2 Colleen Wing 7.jpg IF S2 E2 Colleen Wing 6.jpg IF S2 E2 Colleen Wing 5.jpg IF S2 E2 Colleen Wing 4.jpg IF S2 E2 Colleen Wing 3.jpg IF S2 E2 Colleen Wing 2.jpg IF S2 E2 Colleen Wing 1.jpg IF S2 E2 Colleen Wing.jpg IF S2 E2 Colleen Danny 2.jpg IF S2 E2 Colleen Danny 1.jpg IF S2 E2 Colleen Danny.jpg [[This Deadly Secret|Episode 2.03: This Deadly Secret]] DavosRemovesJoysCoat.png DinnerPartyAtChikara.png IFS2x03_Colleen_Wing_Looks_Back.png CWing-vs-CWu-RoundOne.png IF S2 E3 Colleen Wing 5.jpg IF S2 E3 Colleen Wing 4.jpg IF S2 E3 Colleen Wing 3.jpg IF S2 E3 Colleen Wing 2.jpg IF S2 E3 Colleen Wing 1.jpg IF S2 E3 Colleen Wing.jpg IF S2 E3 Colleen Danny 5.jpg IF S2 E3 Colleen Danny 4.jpg IF S2 E3 Colleen Danny 3.jpg IF S2 E3 Colleen Danny 2.jpg IF S2 E3 Colleen Danny 1.jpg IF S2 E3 Colleen Danny.jpg [[Target: Iron Fist|Episode 2.04: Target: Iron Fist]] [[Heart of the Dragon|Episode 2.05: Heart of the Dragon]] Walker-vs-Wing.jpg WalkerThreatenedByKnight.jpg WalkerMeachumBroughtToChikara.jpg IF S2 E5 Daughters of the Dragon 6.jpg IF S2 E5 Daughters of the Dragon 5.jpg IF S2 E5 Daughters of the Dragon 4.jpg IF S2 E5 Daughters of the Dragon 3.jpg IF S2 E5 Daughters of the Dragon 2.jpg IF S2 E5 Daughters of the Dragon.jpg IF S2 E5 Colleen Wing 2.jpg IF S2 E5 Colleen Wing 1.jpg IF S2 E5 Colleen Wing.jpg IF S2 E5 Colleen Misty Danny.jpg IF205-A.png [[The Dragon Dies at Dawn|Episode 2.06: The Dragon Dies at Dawn]] IronFistSeason2-FirstImages6.jpg Battle at the Crane Sisters' Tattoo Shop.png IF S2 E6 Daughters of the Dragon 3.jpg IF S2 E6 Daughters of the Dragon 2.jpg IF S2 E6 Daughters of the Dragon 1.jpg IF S2 E6 Daughters of the Dragon.jpg IF S2 E6 Colleen Wing.jpg IF S2 E6 Colleen Danny.jpg [[Morning of the Mindstorm|Episode 2.07: Morning of the Mindstorm]] [[Citadel on the Edge of Vengeance|Episode 2.08: Citadel on the Edge of Vengence]] Wing with wood Sword.jpg Rand-vs-Wing-StickTraining.jpg IF S2 E8 Colleen Danny.jpg IF S2 E8 Colleen Danny 1.jpg IF S2 E8 Colleen Wing 2.jpg IF S2 E8 Colleen Wing.jpg LiuWingGreetCWu.png ChenWu-vs-ColleenWing-RoundTwo.png IF S2 E8 Colleen Wing 5.jpg IF S2 E8 Colleen Wing 4.jpg IF S2 E8 Colleen Wing 3.jpg IF S2 E8 Colleen Danny 2.jpg [[War Without End|Episode 2.09: War Without End]] Davos-TransferanceCeremony1.png IFS2x09 Davos (Chi Slam).png DavosSeesWingsIronFist.jpg IFS2x09 Colleen Wing (Iron Fist Glow).png IF S2 E9 Misty Colleen Danny.jpg IF S2 E9 Daughters of the Dragon 2.jpg IF S2 E9 Daughters of the Dragon 1.jpg IF S2 E9 Daughters of the Dragon.jpg IF S2 E9 Colleen Wing 4.jpg IF S2 E9 Colleen Wing 3.jpg IF S2 E9 Colleen Wing 2.jpg IF S2 E9 Colleen Wing 1.jpg IF S2 E9 Colleen Wing.jpg IF S2 E9 Colleen Danny Davos.jpg IF S2 E9 Colleen Danny 3.jpg IF S2 E9 Colleen Danny 2.jpg IF S2 E9 Colleen Danny 1.jpg IF S2 E9 Colleen Danny.jpg [[A Duel of Iron|Episode 2.10: A Duel of Iron]] DavosChockingCWing.png Davos-vs-Wing-BlockingStrikes.png Colleen-FiresUpTheFist.png DavosWing-SuperPunches.png IFS2x10_Colleen_Wing_&_Davos_(Iron_Fist_Punch).png Davos-TransferanceCeremony2.png IFS2_Colleen_Wing_Harnesses_Chi_(Katana).png IF S2 E10 Daughters of the Dragon 4.jpg IF S2 E10 Daughters of the Dragon 3.jpg IF S2 E10 Daughters of the Dragon 2.jpg IF S2 E10 Daughters of the Dragon 1.jpg IF S2 E10 Daughters of the Dragon.jpg IF S2 E10 Colleen Wing 3.jpg IF S2 E10 Colleen Wing 2.jpg IF S2 E10 Colleen Wing 1.jpg IF S2 E10 Colleen Wing.jpg IF S2 E10 Colleen Danny 2.jpg IF S2 E10 Colleen Danny 1.jpg IF S2 E10 Colleen Danny.jpg Promotional Season One Promo Colleen Wing.png Colleen Wing Poster.png Iron Fist street Promo.jpg Season Two IFS2_Rand_&_Wing_Talking_in_Street.jpg IFS2_Colleen_Wing_(Serious_Talk).jpg IF Season Two.jpg Colleen Wing Promo S2.jpg Behind the Scenes Season One Colleen wing and danny rand.jpg Colleen and Danny 7.jpg Colleen Fight 3.jpg Colleen Fight 4.jpg Colleen Fight 7.jpg Colleen Fight 16.jpg Colleen Wing Day 5.jpg Colleen Wing Day 11.jpg Colleen Wing Day 13.jpg Season Two DannyColleen BTS IFS2.jpg IF_S2_BTS_Danny&ColleenRailing.jpg DeTlP4aXcAERXCY.jpg DeTz7pZX0AEiezl.jpg DeTmuKaXkAAdP6P.jpg IF-S2-Set-78451.jpg BtS Colleen S2.jpg Colleen and Misty S2.jpg ''The Defenders Season One Screenshots [[The H Word|Episode 1.01: ''The H Word]] IronFistSpeakingWithShaft.jpg DannyRandWakingUpOnPlane.jpg DannyRandDiscussingElektraFight.jpg IF returns.PNG Llvv3E7.jpg TheDefenders101-784512.png Defenders101 Colleen Wing 1.jpg Defenders101 Colleen Wing.jpg Defenders101 Colleen Danny 1.jpg Defenders101 Colleen Danny.jpg [[Mean Right Hook|Episode 1.02: Mean Right Hook]] TD102 K'unLunPainting01.png Defenders102 Colleen Wing 1.jpg Defenders102 Colleen Wing.jpg Defenders102 Colleen Danny 5.jpg Defenders102 Colleen Danny 4.jpg Defenders102 Colleen Danny 3.jpg Defenders102 Colleen Danny 2.jpg Defenders102 Colleen Danny 1.jpg Defenders102 Colleen Danny.jpg [[Worst Behavior|Episode 1.03: Worst Behavior]] [[Take Shelter|Episode 1.05: Take Shelter]] SowandeQuestionedByDefenders.jpg TD105 ColleenWing01.png TD105 ColleenWing02.png TD105 ColleenWing03.png TD105 ColleenAndTemple01.png TakeShelter.png TD105 Group.png TD105 WingDucasseTempleWalker.png Defenders105 Daughters of the Dragon 1.jpg Defenders105 Daughters of the Dragon.jpg Defenders105 Colleen Wing 5.jpg Defenders105 Colleen Wing 4.jpg Defenders105 Colleen Wing 3.jpg Defenders105 Colleen Wing 1.jpg Defenders105 Colleen Wing.jpg Defenders105 Colleen Matt Jessica.jpg Defenders105 Colleen Jessica Matt.jpg Defenders105 Colleen Danny 3.jpg Defenders105 Colleen Danny 2.jpg Defenders105 Colleen Danny 1.jpg Defenders105 Colleen Danny.jpg Defenders105 Colleen Claire.jpg [[Fish in the Jailhouse|Episode 1.07: Fish in the Jailhouse]] ColleenBlockingBakuto.png Daredevil-Aftermath-FightWith3Hand.png DD-LeadingTeam-Defenders.jpeg Def107 2534.jpg Def107 1136.jpg Def107 0564.jpg Def107 0545.jpg Def107 0533.jpg Def107 2689.jpg Def107 2611.jpg Def107 1763.jpg Def107 2453.jpg Def107 2385.jpg Def107 1113.jpg Def107 1105.jpg Def107 0635.jpg Def107 0585.jpg [[The Defenders (episode)|Episode 1.08: The Defenders]] Defenders-CWing-CTemple-PlanCircle.png Defenders-CWing-CTemple-MapOnMC.png CWing-Defenders-BattlePose.jpg Colleen surprised.PNG BakutoWing-LockingSwords-Defenders.png BakutoBeheaded.png Defenders_(Midland_Circle_Aftermath).png IMG_5303.PNG Def108 0638.jpg Def108 1218.jpg Def108 1932.jpg Def108 2233.jpg Def108 2215.jpg Def108 2166.jpg Def108 1453.jpg Def108 1215.jpg Def108 0277.jpg Def108 0669.jpg Behind the Scenes Defenders BTS 1.jpg Defenders BTS 6.jpg Defenders BTS 7.jpg Defenders_BTS_24.png Colleen Wing Defenders BTS 1.jpg ''Luke Cage Season Two Screenshots [[Wig Out|Episode 2.03: ''Wig Out]] LCS2_-_Colleen_Fighting_Misty.png CWing-BoxingRing-LukeCageSeasonTwo.jpg LCS2_-_Colleen_Helps_Misty.png LCS2_-_Colleen_Thanks_Misty.png LCS2_-_Colleen_&_Misty_(Offering_A_Drink).png LCS2_-_Misty_&_Colleen_(Confrontation).png LCS2_-_Misty_&_Colleen_(Mean_Look).png LCS2_-_Misty_&_Colleen_(Fight_Starting).png LCS2_-_Misty_(Fight_Breakout).png LCS2_-_Colleen_(Impressed).png LCS2_-_Misty_&_Colleen_(Fighting_At_the_Bar).png Luke-Cage-season-2-episode3-MistyColleen-fight.jpg LCS2_-_Misty_&_Colleen_(Fight_Ended).png Web Series ''Learn Kenjutsu - The Wing Way Screenshots TheWingWay.png Merchandise The Defenders'' Defenders figures.jpg Marvel legends series defenders rail authority 5-pack - in pkg1 v1 current copy-embed 2018.jpg Defenders Soundtrack Inside Art.jpg Defenders_Vinyl_Record_Trio.jpg Category:Character Galleries